A single bell
by Tiffany's Hogwarts Secrets
Summary: Harry finds a boy, who he will claim as his own. How far will Voldemort go to get back the son he tried to kill. AU, pain, no slash, family. A little boy that loses his memory, the memory of being Riddle and Bellatrix's son. A single bell of hope in need.


**A Single Bell**

**By Tiffany.**

**Warning: I do not own Harry Potter. This story will include swearing, some romance, no slash, violence, pain, Later on Corporal Punishments, and AU!**

**Summary: Harry finds a boy of four near the residence of the Dursley's home. Taking him in, Harry finds that the child has no memory of who he is except his name starts with JA. Can Harry find his rightful family, or will he regret it when Voldemort claims Jay as his heir? AU**

Pain. It's a word I am familiar with. Something I've experienced all my life since the day I was created. Some say that I should be a wimp because of it. Fear is what they have themselves. Filthy people who can't control their emotions are in fear of my father. My father is none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle. The idea that my father can reproduce probably makes wizards and witches gag. Well, I agree with them.

I hate my father, but I never let him know of this hate. I live in the deepest cells of his so called home. Raised up by my very own house elf. When Tom is angry, he takes it out on me. Being the boy, I am supposed to be used to this and be strong. I am the Dark Prince, they say. The Darkest Heir the others tell me. I visit the grounds around our mansion occasionally. But all who have met me, have been obliviated by him.

I hear interesting news at times when father is out on his raids and leaves some of his death eaters with me. I learned of the boy named Harry Potter who was ruining his plans. I may only be four-years-old, but I can be very clever. Though Tom of course never knows because of the mask I hide behind. The Potter boy is fifteen. I have no idea how I was reproduced under a man who has lost his body for fourteen or so years. But I was born under the parents of dear old Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle. Charming... Not.

"You want me to abandon the child?" Bella asked. I never would call those two my parents. The thought of either one of them being my mother or father, makes me want to die right there. They are cruel inhuman people that are better off as squirrels... then again the squirrels probably would die if they stared at the ugliness those two have. I have no idea how I turned out with innocent looks. I have chocolate brown hair that goes to my ears. My eyes are the strangest. My left eye is emerald green like avada kedavra. My right is as blue as a sapphire in the ocean. I have slightly chubby cheeks and a small frame that gives me a small helpless look. I have neither features of the ones they hold now, but the ones the two had when they were younger, when they weren't so evil...

...Which had to have been when they were in nappies then. To me, they will always be evil. So those two are like glue, they seem to always be near me. I'm shuddering for those who don't know.

"Jacob Black-Lestrange." calls Bella. How they always know when I am listening in to their conversation, I shall never know. But I will find out even if it kills me. I feel Bella guiding me into their rooms and Tom stares at me with a mixture of feelings in his eyes that I can not interpret. The only person I can't... Bummer.

"Yes Father? Mother?" I say, trying not to gag at the use of that title.

Before I can have time for the spells he uses, to register, I am in the feeling again. The feeling of pain.

The feeling of horror.

Dread.

Anguish.

Hate... Everything my father was feeling right now. He cast this upon me. Before I could register it all, I blacked out and felt myself being squeezed through a tube, No doubt my accidental magic was kicking in...

--

"Boy!" yelled Petunia Dursley.

Harry James Potter, age fifteen, sighed and got up from his spot on his bed. His round rimmed glasses planted neatly on his face. Harry walked over to the door, staring out the window at the freshly grown sunflowers and the smell of Mrs. Weasley's meat pie still flowing through the air in Harry's opinion. Harry neatly smoothed down his Muggle jeans Hermione had forced him to buy. In fact, Hermione had taken Harry and Ron out the other day in polyjuice potion for some 'window shopping' until Hermione spotted a men's shop. Harry had to charge it to his account, when Hermione wanted him to purchase some clothes that actually fit him. Harry didn't mind, but it was annoying to go shopping. Harry had told Ron later that day that it wasn't as bad as going shopping with the Dursleys, where shopping for Dudley was like going to a International Walrus Convention. When the Dursley's asked him about his clothing, he simply told them that his friends took pity on him and bought him clothes.

Harry went downstairs and into the kitchen, ignoring Dudley watching TV.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked, somewhat annoyed. As Petunia told him his chores, he tuned her out in favor of listening to Dudley's show. It apparently was a live action drama...

"I can't imagine why you're upset over something I didn't do. You're such a fickle." rang a voice in the telly.

"I am not up- isn't that my son on top of that building?" came another. Harry inwardly snorted at the lame thing before going back to Petunia.

"Now I want you to weed the front garden first off. It looks like a jungle. Well, what are you waiting for?" Petunia said. Harry inwardly sighed, grabbed the weed eating tools, and went to the front door. A CRACK sounded about two seconds after he opened the door and closed it. Harry froze as he saw something in the bushes. He drew out it wand and slowly made his way over to the destination. Slowly pulling back a particularly prickly bush, Harry aimed his wand at the dark figure covered in the midst of the shadows. He was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn't a death eater or Voldemort. It was a young boy.

"Merlin's Beard." said Harry under his breath. Harry leaned forward, after putting his wand away, and slowly placed his hands under the boy and lifted him up from the soil, pulling the child to his chest. He looked to be three or four years old.

"Who are you?" slurred out the little boy. Harry knelt down and carefully maneuvered the boy so Harry's hand was supporting the child's head and his other hand was holding the boy's body close to his chest.

"I'm Harry. Don't worry, you're going to be alright. Can you tell me your name?" Harry said, gently carrying the boy inside and up the stairs. Petunia was bustling over to him but allowed him to go to his room when she saw a boy was injured. Perhaps she thought the boy was a Muggle.

"M names Jay... I can't member the rest of my name..." murmured the boy. Harry nodded before laying Jay on his bed. He was about to fetch the first aid kit when he saw Petunia standing in the door way with the kit.

"Who is the boy?" Petunia asked Harry with surprising gentleness.

"Says his name is Jay. He doesn't remember his full name so it must be his nickname. I found him in the bushes." Harry said truthfully. He trusted that Petunia would be nice to the boy considering she didn't know if the boy was magical or Muggle. Thank goodness for Vernon being at work.

"Well, tend to the boy and you won't have to do your chores until later." Petunia said, pursing her lips and leaving. Harry nodded to himself before heading to the bathroom and wetting a cloth. He came back and set the cloth on Jay's forehead. He pulled out a few wraps and then placed his fingers gently on areas that looked harmed. He patched up the scratches with band aids and wrapped up Jay's arm which was broken at the wrist and elbow.

"Are you still with me Jay?" asked Harry as he continued to bandage the boy. Jay gave the tiniest of nod. When Harry finished up healing Jay, he noticed Petunia had left him a blanket and pillows for both Jay and him. Harry also noted to himself that Vernon would be home very soon so he covered Jay in the blankets and tucked his head under a pillow before leaving the room, locking one bolt, and heading downstairs to finish his chores.

When Vernon returned home, he was surprised by his family actually calling Harry by his first name.

"In a good mood Dad?" asked Dudley.

"Yes I am. Got a huge promotion today." Vernon said happily. Harry bit his lip and spoke up.

"Uncle Vernon, there is something I need to tell you about." he began, "It has nothing to do with my freakishness." he said before Vernon assumed the worst.

"He found a little boy around the age of three or four today." Petunia finished for him. Vernon stared at his wife for a minute, as if they were having a debate of some sort.

"He can stay, but he is your responsibility Boy." Vernon said. Harry nodded and thanked Petunia as she handed him two plates for Harry and him to eat in is room. Harry headed up the stairs, unbolted the door, and walked in to find the child stirring

"You hungry?" Harry said. Jay sat up slowly and nodded, looking slightly shy. Harry sat down on the bed and helped Jay finish up the plate of baked potatoes, roast, and a small bit of green beans.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for intruding." Jay said quietly.

"It's alright... Do you remember anything?" Harry asked.

"No. I don't remember anything about me, where I am, where I was, or even how old I am. I just know my basics and that the first half of my name is Jay. Maybe Jason is my name..." pondered Jay out loud.

"Well, my uncle is allowing you to stay. I will take care of you untill you get better, alright?" Harry said with reassurance. Jay bit his lip and nodded. Jay had the feeling he wasn't supposed to be outside of where his home was. If only he could remember something about his life. Jay subconsciously leaned on Harry and slowly fell asleep. Harry smiled somewhat and used the third extra pillow Petunia gave him to make a comfy spot in the corner of his bed, laying Jay down on it, and covering him up. After scratching down a small note, Harry sent it off with Hedwig. Harry decided not to tell anyone from the wizarding world that he was taking care of a young boy that was probably magical based off how he apparated into the bushes. As Harry fell asleep, he was pleasantly surprised to not have any dreams about Cedric's death or the rise of Voldemort.

--

POP !

Harry woke up from his spot outside with a start. Jay was currently helping Petunia with cleaning. Dudley was out with his buddies and Vernon was in the living room.

"Harry! What was that?" came little Jay's voice as he came outside. Harry opened his arms as he stood up and Jay raced over to him. It had been two days since Harry had healed Jay and found him. Jay apparently had no memory of anything but the first two letters of his name, so Harry named him Jason Evans but referred to him as Jay. Dudley, Petunia, and Vernon had taken a liking to the little four-year-old very soon when Jay still showed no more signs of his magic, but only near Harry did he show the teen his control over his magic.

"Nothing Jay." Harry reassured the boy, picking him up and placing Jay on his hip, supporting him with one arm. Jay wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as Harry carried him to the park for some fresh air.

"So Jay, when do you think your birthday should be?" asked Harry.

"I remember I was born in the summer..." Jay said. Over the past two day, only small bits of Jay's past would appear. So far they figured out Jay was four, he had abusive parents, was raised by house elves so he was pureblooded, and he never left his house.

"Do you remember anything out of the ordinary?" Harry said.

"No kids around... So it must be the beginning of September?" Jay said.

"So how about September the 1st can be your birthday?" Harry asked. Jay grinned and gave Harry a hug. Already Jay had deemed Harry as his dad. Harry had grinned at that.

The two played around at the park until suddenly, the skies turned a dark blue. The clouds formed into a storm. Harry recognized the cold feeling, picked up Jay quickly, and ran as fast as he could. He reached a tunnel but was unable to tell Jay because two black covered creatures came sliding down towards them in a scary fast rate.

"Harry!" cried Jay.

"Don't worry Jay." soothed Harry as best as he could, memories of his mother's death already floating in his mind. He pulled out his wand, settled a shaking Jay on his hip, and shouted with all his might, a memory of Jay calling him dad for the first time. He didn't know why he thought of it, but that moment had made him feel incredibly happy.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!" shouted Harry. A burst of white silvery mist came out as a stag erupted from his wand, chasing after the dementors. The two vile creatures flew away. Harry sighed in relief before sliding down to his knees, slipping Jay in front of him and pulling the small boy to his chest.

"It's okay Jay. They're gone. It's alright." Harry soothed the shaking and frightened boy.

"I still don't remember a lot. But I know my parents tried to kill me before I wound up here." Jay cried, "If we find my family, I don't want to go home! I want you to be my daddy!"

Harry was silent, but continued to rub soothing circle into the small boy's back for comfort. Inside, Harry felt his heart soar with happiness that Jay wanted him and he also felt sad that his parents tried to kill their own son.

Suddenly, Harry saw someone coming closer, and noticed it was Mrs. Figg. He hid his wand and protectively held Jay.

"Mrs. Figg." said Harry in surprise.

"Don't put away your wand Harry. They might come back... and who is this little boy?" said Mrs. Figg. She seemed to have been angry at first, but calmed when spying a small boy slowly drifting asleep.

"You're a witch?" asked Harry.

"No, I'm a squib," said Mrs. Figg in a quiet manner to not awake the small child, "Dumbledore had told me to keep an eye on you. Now come on, best get you home before the Ministry sends that ruddy letter."

"The letter to expel me?" asked Harry, having a feeling that it was exactly that. He didn't feel so bad about that as the Dursley family was actually starting to treat him nicely, and he had Jay now.

"Yes, now come along." Mrs. Figg told him. Harry slowly stood up, careful not to jostle Jay. The two walked a small bit until they reached number four. Harry thanked Mrs. Figg and in return she ordered him not to leave the house yet. When Harry walked in Petunia scurried over.

"Did something happen to him?" she asked, noticing Jay felt very cold.

"Dementors. They attacked Jay and I." Harry said, "He'll get better. Aunt Petunia, can I talk to you?"

Petunia nodded and the both of them settled Jay on the sofa with an extra heavy quilt. Dudley came downstairs and sat down next to Jay, watching tv and occasionally making sure Jay didn't get hurt. Harry had noticed Dudley seemed to change very much in the past two days ever since Jay came. Vernon continued to stuff his face with ice cream as he joined Dudley. Petunia and Harry went in to the kitchen.

"Do you know about... my kind?" Harry asked finally. Petunia pursed her lips.

"How can I not when my own sister was... a witch. Is Jay magical?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"I won't neglect the boy. There's something about that child that is loving if that's what you think I would do. By the way, a letter showed up by Owl at the kitchen window. Thank goodness Vernon was upstairs with Dudley," she said handing him said letter, "Actually three letters arrived. This one is the most important."

Harry opened the three of them. The first mentioned his expulsion. The second was Dumbledore warning him it was taken care of, and the final was saying not to leave the house and they were coming. Petunia told Harry she would take Vernon and Dudley somewhere so they wouldn't know. She was surprised when the fifteen-year-old hugged her gratefully, but she patted his back and hurried away. Eventually the Dursley family left for the amusement park. Even if it was night, Petunia wanted to take them to a night fest. Dudley was only too happy to go. Harry went into the living room to find Jay asleep still. He lifted him up from the heavy quilts and carried him to their bedroom.

"Jay, wake up kiddo. We have to pack." Harry said. Jay stirred and blinked. Harry didn't wake him up further and just helped dress him in a pair of small jeans, a heavy child's jacket, and settled him back on the bed. Petunia had bought him a few outfits for Jay to wear yesterday along with a small bear for the boy. Jay hugged his bear as Harry packed up his trunk and softly asked Jay to shrink it for him. Jay did and Harry attached it on a chain necklace around Jay's neck. Harry then stuck his wand in a wand holster he had gotten. Yesterday Harry had been shopping with Jay, both in disguise, and together they bought quite a lot of things. Harry made sure to cover Jay's slightly messy hair in a baseball cap before lifting Jay up and heading downstairs.

"Where are we going Harry?" asked Jay.

"I really don't know, but a few of my friends will be taking us somewhere." Harry said, settling Jay on his lap and starting to play with him until they both heard the unmistakable POP meaning that someone was apparating. Harry was surprised to hear several pops in fact.

The door was burst open by an alohamora.

"Professor Lupin. Professor Moody." said Harry as he noted the only two he knew out of the nine there.

"We don't have time for greetings Potter. We have to hurry to headquarters." Moody snapped.

"Headquarters?" asked Jay, sounding out the words on his lips. All attention was immediately focused on Jay. The child looked frightened at the attention, and buried his face into Harry's shoulder.

"Who is he?" asked a woman with bubblegum pink hair, "I'm Tonks by the way."

"This is Jason." Harry said, carefully getting up with Jay in his arms.

"Where are your things? Leave the boy." Madeye said.

"No. I'd rather stay here if you make me leave him. He is coming with me." Harry growled making the adults stare in surprise. Lupin just nodded.

"Where is your stuff? We are going by broom." Lupin said.

"My trunk is with me right now shrunken. My broom is in the closet." Harry said, heading over to the closet and pulling out said item. They raised eyebrows at him, "So let's get going then."

They nodded grumpily and headed outside. Moody looked extremely paranoid as he made sure no one saw them and told Harry to stay in the center of them, and to follow. With that, Harry settled himself on the broom and had one hand supporting Jay who had his arms wrapped tightly around Harry's waist. The group took off and Harry immediately brightened. He felt immensely happy with the tousling of his wild untamed hair. The breeze in his face. He looked down to see Jay grinning back at him.

--

Eventually the group landed in a Muggle neighborhood. Harry didn't say anything as Moody shoved a piece of parchment in Harry's eyes, told him to memorize it, then did the same with Jay who had slight trouble reading it. Harry made a mental note to teach Jay to read. He was suddenly distracted by a POP! A house then surprisingly formed right before his eyes. Moody rushed him in with Jay on Harry's hip. The door opened and all the adults pushed past him and went to a small room.

"This place smells funny." Jay said, his little nose scrunching up in a cute manner. Harry grinned at his son, as he mentally liked to think of Jay as.

"Harry dear!" came a sweet cheerful voice. Jay and Harry swirled around as Molly Weasley came bustling over to them. Harry set Jay on the ground just in time as Molly gave Harry a bone crushing hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Harry greeted.

"Oh, and who is this?" asked Molly suddenly, peering at the little boy hiding behind Harry's legs.

Harry suddenly grinned, an idea forming in his mind, "My charge and adopted son, Jason Evans."

Molly froze for a minute, but then put back on her happy facade and hurried Harry and Jay over up the stairs, saying Dinner would be ready soon and that everyone as upstairs. Harry picked Jay back up and carefully walked the stairs. They met a strange house elf while going up, who seemed to brighten at seeing little Jay. They didn't know why, so Jay shyly asked the house elf his name.

"Master asks for the name of thee. Kreacher lives to serve you Master." Kreacher said, seemingly happy. Jay waved a goodbye to Kreacher as Harry carried him up the stairs and finally to the room Mrs. Weasley told them was where he was staying. Harry put Jay down and opened the door, only to be attacked in a hug again only this time by Hermione.

"Harry!" came both his friends' voices.

"Hermione. Ron." greeted Harry. His friends smiled before hearing a small sneeze and pulling out their wands, they pointed at the person, "Don't attack him." Harry growled.

The two lowered their wands in surprise. Harry picked up Jay who was wide-eyed at them.

"I only sneezed." said Jay in surprise.

"Hermione. Ron. This is my charge and adopted son, Jason Evans." Harry said politely.

"Hi! chirped Jay this time.

"H-Hello." stuttered the two in union.

"Relax, he doesn't bite." Harry teased. Ron mock glared and soon the tension around them passed. Harry carried Jay inside and settled him on the bed he knew to be his.

"So where are we?" Harry asked.

"Headquarters of the Order of Phoenix." Hermione answered. Harry nodded, undressing Jay who allowed him to.

"Couldn't have told me that in a scrap of a letter?" Harry asked, feeling somewhat irritated as he remembered wondering what was going on in the wizarding world.

"We're sorry mate." Ron said after awhile. Harry nodded, concentrating on something that caught his eye. Jay had a strange marking on his left leg he hadn't seen before.

"Jay, anymore memories yet?" Harry asked, ignoring his friends.

"When those cloak things attacked, I also member a scary voice. I think it was my mommy. She sounded evil and insane." Jay answered. Harry nodded, tracing the mark on his leg. It was in the shape of a phoenix. Almost like a tattoo, but it was only an outline and like it had been carved like his lightening bolt scar.

"Well, why don't you take a nap then. Kay Jay?" asked Harry, resuming dressing Jay in his pajamas. Jay pouted but complied as Harry laid him down and covered him up.

The trio headed out of the room and Hermione showed them Ginny's and her room where the twins were with Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, Forge. Gred." greeted Harry.

"Hi Harry," chorused the three red head

"Dinner !" was yelled before anyone could continued talking. Harry hoped it didn't wake Jay and quickly peeked in the room to see Jay asleep. He followed the rest downstairs and into a dining room the adults had been in earlier.

"Harry Potter," came a voice Harry knew all too well. He turned around and gave off a big grin at seeing his godfather.

"Sirius Black," was Harry's reply, grinning as he embraced his godfather. The rest of the greetings were exchanged and everyone gathered around the table.

"So Harry," began Hermione, determined to find out how Harry got a son probably, "when did you get Jason?" All conversations stopped and Harry sighed.

"If you must know, I found Jay in the bushes, battered, bloody, and bruises about three days ago from today. I tended to him and when he got alright, I found out he didn't have a single clue about anything but the basics like talking and such. He only remembered the first two letters of his first name so I named him Jason Evans. Since then, I adopted him as my own son." Harry said. Everyone looked surprised at this piece of news.

"But what if he was a death eater?" asked Lupin.

"He isn't. He is only four anyways and has hardly any memory of his parents. They were abusers judging by what he actually can remember." Harry said. Harry was surprised he had become very much more mature since he found Jay. It was like the little boy changed everyone at Privet Drive number four...

"What are you going to do when you go to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Take him with me or not go." Harry said. Everyone froze. Harry inwardly snorted. They probably never thought he wouldn't go to Hogwarts.

"Surely children aren't allowed at Hogwarts." Molly stated.

"Well I might be expelled anyways and Jay is a special child." Harry said, smiling as he remembered Jay showing some of his control on his magic.

Harry quieted as Molly finished cooking her famous meat pie. Harry grinned as he remembered thinking about it the day he found Jay.

"Harry?" came a sleepy voice. Harry turned in his seat to see the boy in question in the doorway, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He got up and knelt down in front of Jay.

"I thought I told you to take a nap kiddo." Harry said, ignoring the sudden cease of conversations.

"I woke. Kreacher was in my room." Jay said guilty, "He also kept saying things about you and I didn't like it so I told him to shut up and he seemed to be choking and I got scared."

Harry stifled a laugh and promptly picked up Jay.

"Now you, my little buddy, will have a good time with us." Sirius said, grinning, "I'd just love to see the face of that old house elf choking. Mother wouldn't be pleased."

The table all laughed. Jay nestled himself close to Harry as he sat on his lap at the table. Harry grinned down at Jay.

"So Jason is it?" said Sirius.

"Daddy calls me Jay." chirped Jay, not noticing his slip of tongue. Harry laughed as Ron chocked on his drink. Fred and George were grinning. Ginny and Hermione looked awed at the little boy. Sirius chocked as well and suddenly laughed.

"Well then Jay, are you planning on going with... Daddy... to his school?" Lupin asked, stifling his own laughter. Jay paused, unsure about it.

"Of course he is." Harry said, noticing how Jay was unsure about it. The rest of dinner was spent talking about the normal things. Though at one point Harry learned of the Ministry was mucking Dumbledore and his name. His trial was soon and Harry really didn't care.

"Night Harry." yawned Jay as Harry re-tucked him into bed.

"Night Jay," Harry said, crawling in next to him. The two grinned at each other before slowly falling asleep. Harry of course had another night of peaceful dreaming.

--

The next day, Harry woke up before anybody else in the house. He woke up Jay like always and undressed the little boy, carrying him to the bathroom where he washed the child up and dressed him in a pair of small wizarding robes. He then settled Jay back down on the bed as he himself went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, changing in to his new robes he had bought that day with Jay.

"Harry, can we go outside?" asked Jay.

"Sorry shortie, but apparently we can't go outside this place. It is dangerous." Harry said. Jay frowned but nodded.

"I member something new last night," he stated as they went down one set of stairs. Before they went down the next, Jay spotted a bright greenish room and wriggled out of Harry's arms to go see. Harry shook his head in amusement before following. He opened the door to see a wall full of names and faces. The two spent a few minutes before they heard someone.

"I see you found my family tree." Sirius said, walking in. Harry nodded, tracing the pictures with his index finger, "It's been nearly twenty years since I looked at it. There's my cousin Andy. She was disowned for marrying a Muggle." Sirius said. He pointed to a painting with a burnt mark on the face.

Sirius continued pointing out people until the two of them froze, staring at a certain woman. The woman wasn't what made them froze, it was the line connected to it. The two of them followed the line and their eyes bulged out when seeing it was connected to a new line saying Jacob Black-Lestrange.

"She had a kid!?" Sirius roared, scaring Jay who had been looking at some toys in the room that caught his eye.

"Bellatrix can reproduce." gagged Harry. Harry then noticed Jay looking scared at the angry Sirius. Harry hurried over to Jay and picked him up, cradling him to his chest.

"Calm down Sirius." Harry said.

"Harry, bad things can happen if she had a kid. She could have trained the boy to kill and that gives the order even greater problems." Sirius said. He suddenly froze in his spot as he looked closely at little Jason's eyes and hair color. Sirius turned back to the painting and noticed the boy painting that magically had appeared at his apparent birth, was brown hair, blue eye, and a green eye.

"You said Jason lost his memory and you don't know who his parents are, correct?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, we know they were abusers and pureblooded." Harry answered.

"Harry... Jason is the son to Lestrange. The only problem is, I don't know who his father is as she married Lestrange and Jason does not resemble Lestrange, only a piece of Bellatrix." Sirius said quietly. Harry stared, looking down at Jay who looked wide-eyed.

"Bella?" asked Jay, though his voice sounded distant. Suddenly tension grew and Jason starting crying, "I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY EXCEPT MY DADDY HARRY! I DON'T WANT HER! I AM GLAD I DON'T MEMBER. I DON'T WANT BELLA AS MY MOMMY!"

Things started blowing up and glass could be heard shattering. Harry wrapped his arms around Jay to try and calm him down.

"Shh Jay, its alright. Your Jason Evans now. You're not Jacob Lestrange. You are my son. Shh it's alright. No one will take you away." Harry said, trying to get Jason to calm. Slowly, very slowly, Jason was reduced to only sniffling and hiccuping.

"I don't want my old family. I just want you to be my daddy." cried Jay softly. Harry pulled Jay to his chest and stroked his hair to sooth the boy.

"Then I will remain your daddy and you won't ever have to go back." Harry whispered. The two remained like this as Sirius watched this with an unknown emotion.


End file.
